memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Miranda class
Type: medium cruiser Length: 237 meters Beam: 142 meters Draft: 58 meters Mass: 655,000 metric tons (modern config.) Crew: 220 Maximum Speed: Warp 9.2 for 12 hours (new scale) Armament: 6 dual type-7 phaser banks; 2 pulse phaser cannons; 2 launchers Defenses: deflector shields The Miranda class starship was a class of vessels in service in Starfleet in the late 23rd and 24th centuries, designated as a medium cruiser. The current configurations of the Miranda class share design lineage with the ''Constitution'' class refit of 2270; consequently the two designs have many similar features. These ships usually perform patrol and survey assignments. Despite the small size, the class performed satisfactorily for many years, with the oldest members of this class continuing their service lifetimes as transports. Several series of the ships were produced over almost 50 years, and many still serve in the fleet today. However, a large number were lost during the Dominion War because of their age. Ships of the Class *[[USS Brattain|USS Brattain]] (NCC-21166) *[[USS Lantree|USS Lantree]] (NCC-1837) *[[USS Majestic|USS Majestic]] (NCC-31060) *[[USS Miranda|USS Miranda]] *[[USS Nautilus|USS Nautilus]] (NCC-31910) *[[USS Reliant|USS Reliant]] (NCC-1864) *[[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]] (NCC-1867) *[[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]] (NCC-31911) *[[USS ShirKahr|USS ShirKahr]] (NCC-31905) blah blah *[[USS Sitak|USS Sitak]] (NCC-31859) *[[USS Tian An Men|USS Tian An Men]] (NCC-21832) Appearances *TNG: "Night Terrors" *''Star Trek: Generations'' *''Star Trek: First Contact'' *DS9: "Emissary (episode)" *DS9: "The Way of the Warrior" *DS9: "By Inferno's Light" *DS9: "Call to Arms" *DS9: "A Time to Stand" *DS9: "Sons and Daughters" *DS9: "Behind the Lines" *DS9: "Favor the Bold" *DS9: "The Sacrifice of Angels" *DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited..." *DS9: "The Magnificent Ferengi" *DS9: "The Reckoning" *DS9: "Tears of the Prophets" *DS9: "Afterimage" *DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" *DS9: "Strange Bedfellows" *DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil" *DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind" *DS9: "What You Leave Behind" *VGR: "Endgame" Background The ''Miranda-class model was designed and built for the production of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. The script called for ''Reliant'', an older cruiser of "''Enterprise'''s own class" but of a "different configuration." This ended up being a different class of starship in it's own right, the first distinct Federation starship design other than the NCC-1701 to ever appear in a filmed, live-action Star Trek production.'' The ''Miranda filming models for that movie were designed by Joe Jennings and Mike Minor and built by ILM. The high quality studio model continued to be reused for over fifteen years by the producers of TNG and DS9 to represent a plethora of different starships and classes. Even as the original models were worn out, new CGI Miranda''s were created and used during the later years. The name ''Miranda-class was not mentioned in dialogue onscreen, but was devised by the art department of TNG to refer to this design. The name was used on several pieces of onscreen signage referring to these vessels, and is also used by official references such as the Star Trek Encyclopedia. The specifications for the Miranda were not mentioned in dialogue, but are referenced from the show's art department sources by the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual, although the measurements printed there are incorrect in comparison to actual lengths taken from examination of the studio model (the graphic used to represent Miranda in both the Encyclopedia and the DS9 TM is measured poorly, this seems to be the source of the mistake). The width and length shown here is based on the actual model measurements in scale comparison to the known quantities of the 305 meter Enterprise measurements, since that vessel is made up of identical components.''